The Deal is On
by BlahhxSuckxIt
Summary: The Deal is On is mainly about AMu going to an all boyies school. Ikuto is her roommate and he know it is her, she has to bribe him into keeping quiet about her gender. Fell summary inside. I'm quiting this story if anyone wants to adopt it they can.
1. Author

Hey guys, thanks for all the support and for waiting on me.

My laptop crashed and I lost the story, so I have to rewrite it.

I will have the next chapter up by the end of this week.

I'm so sorry you guys had to wait so long.

One of my readers said I needed a beta reader.

If anybody is one of those.

I'm new on here and don't know how to do much, so if anyone would help me I'd be very grateful.

Also and Twilight fans reading, I need some scripts for the Twilight "Remix" me and my friends are making. So anyone that will help, I and my friends will be very grateful, we really need some help.


	2. Summary

The Deal is On

Rated: pg13 just in case

I Don't own Shugo Chara or of the charecters. Peach Pit does.

I don't own any of the music.

An Amuto fanfiction.

Summary

Amu doesn't have enouh money to go to a regular high school, so she gets a scolar ship to an all boys school. She decides to take it. When she gets there Ikuto is her room mate. How is she ever going to get him to keep his mouth shut?

I this story.

Amu is 15

Ikuto is 17

Ami is 10

Amu's mom is 42

Amu's dad is 44

Kukai is 16

Rima is 15

Yaya is 14

Nadiheko is 16

Tadase is 15

Utua is 16

That is all the charecters I have so far.


	3. Chapter 1

**The Deal Is On**

**Chapter 1**

**Ikuto's Leaving**

** Amu came home from school, there was a note on the table. **

_** Amu go pick Ami up from school and watch her until we get back home. **_

_** -mom and dad**_

** She groaned, then put her shoes and coat back on. Amu put her I pod earphones in her ears. **

** Katy Perry's Hot N' Cold was playing.**

** Someone pecked her on the shoulder. Amu turned off her I pod. She turned around and there was Kukai.**

** He had spiky brown hair, and green eyes. He was built good, and wearing the black high school uniform. With the crosses.**

** "Hey girl. What'cha doin?" Kukai said, with a smile an threw his arm around her shoulders.**

** "I have to go pick Ami up from school and watch her till my parents get back home." Amu said, smiling uncomfortably. 'Her parents aren't home,' Kukai thought with a smirky smile.**

** "I could help you watch her," he offered, still smiling, Amu tried to smile back.**

** "That's okay." he looked sad after she said this, "But you can walk me to the school and back home," Amu said, then smiled, Kukai smiled back.**

** They talked about random stuff the whole way there.**

** When they got there Ami was waiting outside, "Took you long enough." Ami said, then smiled when she saw Kukai. "Hey Kukai,"**

** "Hey," he said smiling back. He walked them home with his arms slung over both there shoulders.**

** When they got home, Amu said bye and thanks. "Bye Amu call if you need anything," **

** He left, Amu sat Ami to her homework, then went up to her room. When she got in there she decided to take a bath.**

** She grabbed her panties and bra, some shorts, and a T-shirt, then went in her bathroom.**

** When she got out she put her pulled her panties and shorts over her thin legs and round hips. And put her bra on, then pulled her shirt over her slender body, then walked in her room.**

** "YAHH!" she screamed seeing a familiar cat boy laying on her bed. "Ikuto you've got to stop doing that," Amu said, putting her hand over her speeding heart.**

** "I've been here five minutes, Kitten, you take to long in the bathroom," he said, getting off the bed and walking toward her.**

** She backed up until she hit the wall, "Ikuto don't start this again," she said, looking down, then looked back up at him. He rubbed her cheek lightly.**

** "Kitten. I need to talk to you," his face was suddenly serious. Amu was confused, Ikuto is normally carefree and playful...unless.**

** Amu was kind of frightened, because she knew something was up, "Ikuto...what's wrong?"**

** Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and pulled her toward the bed. "W-w-hat are you doing?" **

** "Nothing, Kitten. Just sit down," Ikuto said, sitting down on her bed and patting the spot next to him. Amu sat down and rubbed his hand with her free hand.**

** He looked down at their joined hands, sighed, then said "I'm leaving,"**

** Amu's eyes widened, mouth opened. She shook her head, closing her mouth and eyes. "But." Amu said, jumping up, "You can't,"**

** Ikuto frowned, "I have to Amu,"**

** "NO!"**

** "I'm sorry,"**

** "But I need you," Amu said, then threw herself in Ikuto's open arms and sobbed.**

** He held her, and rubbed her hair and back, saying words, he hoped that were comforting.**

** When she finally leaned back, her eyes were swollen from the tears and the front of his T-shirt was soaked.**

** "I-Ikuto," Amu said, whipping her eye.**

** "Shh." Ikuto said, pulling her back into his arms. Amu sighed then wrapped her arms around him.**

** "No one knows this happened," Amu said pulling away, and crawling out of his lap. She sat beside him. Ikuto sighed, knowing her cool and spicy façade was back on.**

** "But why Kitten?" he said, smirking and rubbing her cheek "I thought you needed me," **

** 'God why do I always let down my cool and spicy character around him?' Amu thought then sighed.**

** "It's because you love him." said a voice in her head.**

** "No I don't," Amu yelled, without noticing it.**

** "You don't need me?' Ikuto asked, looking hurt.**

** "No...I mean I wasn't talking to you," Amu said with a sigh.**

** "Then who were you talking to, Kitten?" Ikuto asked with a laugh.**

** "No one," Amu said, then poked out her bottom lip and crossed her arms over her finally developed chest.**

** "You're so cute when you're pouting," Ikuto said with a smirk forming on his face, Amu blushed a crimson red then turned her back to him.**

** "Pervert." she said.**

** "Now, I didn't say anything to be a pervert, Kitten," Ikuto said, smirking, and getting up from the bed.**

** "You did too,"**

** "Then what did I say?" Ikuto said, lowering his face to Amu's.**

** "You....you said,"**

** "Yes? Go in what did I say?'**

** "You said I was cute," Amu said quickly, then looked down at the carpet by his feet.**

** "I was simply stating a fact, Kitten, not being a pervert," Ikuto said, cupping Amu's chin, and turning her face, making her look at him.**

** Then the door opened.**

** Amu tried to get out of Ikuto's grasp, but couldn't. Ikuto turned his head, to see who opened the door.**

** Ami was standing there, "Am I interrupting anything?" she asked with a laugh.**

** "Yes," Ikuto said, turning back to Amu.**

** "No you're not Ami, he's just..." her voice faded off and she closed her eyes. "You're not going to tell mom and dad are you?" Amu said, then tried to pull out of Ikuto's grasp again, he let her this time.**

** "It depends, what's in it for me?" Ami said, crossing her arms.**

** Ikuto interrupted her "She's not going to tell, don't worry, Kitten,"**

** "He calls you Kitten?" Ami laughed.**

** Ikuto walked across the tan carpet, toward the shocked ten year old. 'She looked just like Amu, but didn't have her pink hair,' Ikuto stated. "You're not going to tell,"**

** "And if I do?' Ami argued, stepping backwards every time Ikuto took a step forward, that is until she hit the wall.**

** "Um....I-Ikuto, don't you think you're going a little to far?" Amu asked, but Ikuto ignored her.**

** Ikuto grabbed Ami's small waist 'It's just like Amu's used to be,' he thought with a smirk. "If you do...."**

** Amu ran between them. "Okay Ikuto she gets it,"**

** "Amu I know you want to be in your sister's spot, but I got to make sure she doesn't tell, then it will be your turn. It will only take a minute," Ikuto smirked at Amu's scarlet red blush.**

** "I won't tell, just please let me go," Ami pleaded. Ikuto looked from her to Amu, Amu shook her head, then he looked back to Ami, and let her go. She hurried out the room.**

** "I have to go now, Amu," Ikuto cupped Amu's still small face in his hands.**

** "Okay," she said, tears swelling up in her eyes. She looked down, so maybe he wouldn't see them.**

** "I'll be at the airport at nine tomorrow morning if you want to say goodbye," he said, hugged her, then jumped off her balcony.**

** Amu sat on her bed and cried, but this time she didn't have Ikuto to comfort her.**

** Then Ami walked in, "I just came to warn you, mom and dad are home," she said then looked at her sister.**

** "Amu why are you crying?" Ami asked, shutting the door, then went to sit by Amu.**

** Amu just shook her head.**

** "Tell me," Ami commanded.**

** "Do you know why he was here?" Amu asked, whipping her eyes, Ami shook her head.**

** "He came to tell me..." her voice faded off. Amu looked down.**

** "What? What did he come to tell you?" Ami pushed.**

** "To tell me that he was leaving," Amu said then got up and went to her bathroom. She whipped her eyes, then looks at Ami, "Go help them in,"**

** "Are you going to be okay?" Ami asked, getting up and walking out to the bathroom. Amu shook her head. Ami walked out of the room.**

** Amu stared at herself in the mirror 'Why did I let myself do this? I could have spent my last few minutes with him happily, instead of crying,' she thought, then went to greet her parents.**

** "Hey mom...dad," she said, walking into the kitchen, her mom was putting away the groceries, her dad was talking to Ami, "I'm going for a walk okay?"**

** "Okay honey, be back before dinner," Amu's mom said with a smile, then turned back to her task.**

** Amu decided to walk through the park. 'Maybe I'll run into someone that'll take my mind off Ikuto,' Amu thought then sighed, 'Face it no one will take my mind off him at a time like this,' **

** She walked to the water fountain, there was a bench with a figure on it.**

** Amu walked up to him, and smiled, 'This is who I needed to run into,'**

** She lifted his head up then lied it on her lap. His midnight blue locks were drawing her in, 'He wont mind if I just touch them a little bit,' she thought, then ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his head.**

** Ikuto started purring and moved his head more into her hand.**

** "That's right, get comfy," Amu said, then Ikuto started rubbing his face in her stomach. He put his nose under her shirt and rubbed her stomach.**

** "Ikuto stop!" Amu said blushing.**

** "A....mu," Ikuto said in his sleep.**

** "Ikuto are you awake?" Amu said, then yelled his name because he licked her.**

** He woke up then. "What the?....Amu what are you doing here?" Ikuto asked, turning on his back.**

** "I....went....for a walk....then found....you laying on this bench and....I sat down..." Amu looked into his eyes.**

** "Then I started....rubbing your....h-hair, and you were....purring," she said, then smiled. Ikuto smiled one of his rare smiles and Amu's heart skipped a beat.**

** "You pushed your head....into my hand then I held....your head and you....pushed your.....nose...to my....stomach....then you...l-l...licked me," she said looking away from Ikuto.**

** "I'm sorry, I made you uncomfortable, I didn't mean to, I was asleep," Ikuto said, putting his hand on Amu's cheek.**

** "It's okay, it wasn't that bad,"**

** "Really? Did you enjoy it, Kitten?" he said, with a smirk, putting his hand under her shirt on her stomach.**

** "I-Ikuto stop." Amu said, with a moan.**

** Ikuto smirked, "Okay." A rain drop hit him in the eye, "Oww." he said, sitting up.**

** "Wait...why did you come here to sleep?" **

** "Because, I didn't want to go home," he said frowning.**

** They sat there. Amu felt sorry for Ikuto.**

** It started poring.**

** "I guess I should get home," Amu said, as she got up.**

** "Bye," Ikuto said, sighing, then laid back down on the bench.**

** "Are you staying here, even though it's raining?" **

** "Yea, I have no were else to go, Kitten," he said with a frown.**

** "Come with me, you can stay for dinner and the night, if you want," Amu said, blushing and looking at the ground.**

** "And meet your parents? I'd be delighted, Kitten, you even want me to sleep in the same room as you," Ikuto said with a smirk, sitting up.**

** Amu blushed bright crimson red that Ikuto is so used to seeing. He smirked. "Come on, Amu. You know I was just teasen," he said, getting up, he walked to Amu, then wrapped his arms around her waist.**

** They began to walk back to Amu's house.**

** When they got there Amu opened the door, "I'm home," she said. Ikuto stood outside, she grabbed his arm and started pulling him toward her, but the older male was stronger then her, she only got him to come forward a few steps, catching him off guard. "Come on." **

** "No it's okay. I'll just go." Ikuto said and started to leave.**

** "No, Ikuto. Don't go." Amu said, frowning.**

** Ikuto hated seeing her like this. "I'll get you in trouble. Haven't you noticed, I'm eighteen years old and you're still a child. They'll think-"**

** Amu cut him off. "I don't care what they think." she said smiling, then yelled, "Mom, I have a friend over. Is that okay?"**

** "Sure honey, you and your little friend come in here and eat dinner," Modori yelled back.**

** "Well, we're wet. I need to change clothes and he needs a change of dad's old clothes." Amu said, then smiled at Ikuto, and pulled him the rest of the way in the house and shut the door.**

** "Um...honey, your dad don't have any clothes old enough to fit any of your litt-" Modori was cut off with a gasp as she walked into the hallway, "Who is this?"**

** "Ikuto," Amu said smiling, she just noticed she was still holding onto his arm.**

** "Is he your boyfriend?" Modori asked.**

** "N-" Amu started to answer, but she was cut off when Ikuto put his hand over her mouth.**

** "Yes. It's nice to finally meet you, Hinamori-San," Ikuto said smirking.**

** Amu looked at Ikuto blushing. "Okay. Well, I'll get you some clothes, wait here," Modori said as she walked away.**

** Amu smiled up at Ikuto and he smiled back one of his rare smiles, and her heart skipped a beat.**

** "So I guess we're dating now Amu-Koi," Ikuto said with his mouth near her ear.**

** "Really," **

** "If you want to," Ikuto smiled.**

** Amu bit her lip, and looked down. Then tilted her blushing face up to Ikuto, "O..kay," She lightly pecked him on the mouth. **

** She stepped back smiling, Ikuto smiled back.**

** Modori walked up to Ikuto, and handed him the clothes. "Do you want me to dry your clothes?" Ikuto shook his head, "Okay. Amu'll show you were you can change," she said then walked off.**

** Ikuto smirked, then started toward Amu's room, she ran in front of him, "You're not suppose to know your way around here," he just shrugged and let her lead him through the very familiar house.**

** They walked by Ami, "You know mom and dad are here, don't you?" she said to Ikuto.**

** "Yeah and they know I'm here," he said, opening Amu's door. He laid his change of clothes on her bed.**

** Amu gave him some towels.**

** They dried their hair.**

** Amu took her shirt off, leaving on a wet, white tank top.**

** Ikuto smirked then took off his shirt too. Amu stared at his nicely built, bare chest. Her mouth fell open and she blushed.**

** Ikuto smirked, "Like what you see?" then unbuckled his pants.**

** "Wow-wow-wow-wh-what are you doing?" Amu stuttered.**

** "I'm changing, what does it look like?" Ikuto said, smirking. He unzipped his pants and started to pull them down.**

** Amu ran over to him and grabbed the waist band of Ikuto's jeans. "Um...shouldn't y-you ch-change in the b-b-bath bathroom?"**

** Ikuto smirked, "It's okay, Kitten. I don't mind changing in front of you." Ikuto said as he grabbed her hands. "And I know you don't mind watching," his smirk grew wider.**

** "I d-do to mind w-watching," Amu said, looking away from Ikuto, blushing. "W-why do you do this?'**

** Ikuto suddenly looked serious, "Do what, Kitten?'**

** Amu looked up at Ikuto, holding his eyes. "This. You can be so nice at times, but then you go back to your perverted self." Amu walked away from him.**

** He stepped forward once, then stopped. "I don't know. I guess it's just my nature."**

** "Well couldn't you quit being a pervert?" Amu asked, turning back to him.**

** "But I like being perverted," Ikuto pouted, stepping toward Amu. "You don't mind that much…do you?" he looked hurt, then rubbed her upper arm, making her blush.**

** Amu sighed, "Ikuto," she said on a moan.**

** He looked at her, his face serious for once, "You know I can't help it, I just have to be a pervert when I'm around you," he ran his hands down her sides, making her shiver.**

** He smiled one of his rare smiles, Amu blushed darker, if possible.**

** 'I can't move. I can't stop him. Why can't I move? Why don't I want to move?' Amu thought, 'No I want him to stop and get away from me. No I don't. Yes I do. Ugh.'**

** "Face it Amu-Chan you love him. You don't want him to go away. If you want anything it is for him to come closer," the voice inside her head cheered.**

** "Stop!" Amu yelled, grabbing her head.**

** "But you were fine with it a minute ago, Kitten," **

** "I wasn't talking to you." Amu said slowly, blushing again.**

** "So I can continue?" Ikuto asked, grabbing the bottom of her shirt, and pulled it half way up her stomach.**

** "T-that's not what I meant," Amu softly whispered, putting her arms by her side, her face darkening.**

** "Or is it?" Ikuto challenged, then pulled Amu's shirt up to were everything showed except her breast.**

** Amu's heart beat started getting fast, and her breathing became uneven. Now, not only were her cheeks red, but her ears and neck also. "Please," Amu groaned.**

** "Please what, Amu?" Ikuto said her name like it belonged to him. "Please stop...please continue,"**

** Amu looked away, "Just stop...you'll see,"**

** "But, Kitten this is the last chance I have to see. It's not like when you were in elementary school, there's something to see now," Ikuto breathed in that husky voice, with a smirk.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** "Do you have a bra on under this?" Ikuto asked his hands still on her tank top.**

** "Y-yes," Amu looked away from him. 'This is getting out of hand,' she thought.**

** "Then it shouldn't matter," he whispered.**

** "But I'm not ready for you to see yet, Ikuto," Amu said looking him in the eyes.**

** "Amu it will be like being in a bikini," Ikuto said then jerked the shirt over her head.**

** Amu's mouth dropped open, she was blushing blood red. "How could you?" she said, with tear falling, she covered her breast with her arms.**

** Ikuto grabbed her arms and moved them out of the way, "Amu, calm down. It's like having a bikini on, and you've wore a bikini in front of me before," he said, pulling her arms above her head and leaning forward.**

** Amu turned her head away, "It's not the same," she quietly yelled, then jerked out of his grasp and grabbed her shirt. She ran to the bathroom and slammed and locked the door.**

**Ikuto P.O.V.**

** The bathroom door was slammed in my face. I could hear Amu crying on the other side of it.**

** 'I can't believe I did that,' I thought then sat down on her bed, putting my hands over my face.**

**Amu P.O.V.**

** I slammed the door and locked it, then put my hands over my eyes, crying, and slid down the door. Pulling my knees to my chest I thought it through.**

** 'I can't believe he did that, he's did perverted stuff but never went this far.'**

**'He said it would've been like having a bikini on, but to me it was a lot worse. The more I think about it, it is like he said, but things will never be the same between us ever again,'**

** I started crying again. 'I may have just lost my best friend,'**

**Ikuto P.O.V.**

** 'Oh my god, I went too far. I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to stop,'**

** 'I should leave,'**

**Normal**

** Ikuto walked to the door and knocked on it. Amu didn't answer. "I'm going to leave, cause your mad at me and probably don't want to see me again. I'm sorry for doing that. I wasn't thinking." Ikuto said.**

** 'No he can't leave,' Amu thought then jumped up and started unlocking the door, dropping her shirt in the process**

** Ikuto was standing in the middle of her room. She ran to him and rapped her arms around his waist.**

** "Change your mind already?" Ikuto smirked.**

** Amu shook her head in his chest, "Just don't leave," she muttered**

** Ikuto slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Look, I'm really sorry about earlier," his expression was pained. **

** "It's....it's okay," Amu said squeezing him harder, "I'm just not used to that kind of stuff yet," **

** Ikuto sighed, a sigh of relief, "I won't do it again."**

** Amu shook her head, "It's okay, and I'll get used to it,"**

** "Amu you don't have to do that," Ikuto said, rubbing her back, "I'm leaving tomorrow, so you won't have to get used to anything,"**

** Amu looked up at Ikuto, "I don't want you to leave, while were like this....I'd do anything for you, get used to anything," she pushed her face back in his chest.**

** "Amu...." his voice faded off, he rubbed his face in her hair.**

** There was a knock at the door.**

** Ami opened the door, her eyes widening.**

** I opened my sister's bedroom door. And I saw what I thought I'd never see.**

** My sister without a shirt on, in the arms of the shirtless blue haired boy.**

** "Um…sorry to interrupt, but mom said it was time to come down for dinner," I said looking everywhere but Amu and Ikuto.**

** Amu's head jerked away from the boy as soon as she herd me talk she stepped back from the boy, trying to cover herself. Which I don't know why she did, I mean she still had her bra on. **

** "Well I guess we should get changed," Amu said grabbing her clothes.**

** "So were okay?" Ikuto asked.**

** Amu smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah, were okay,"**

** She walked into the bathroom, shut the door, and finished changing.**

** When she finished and walked out, Ikuto was pulling his dry pair of pants up.**

** "S-sorry," Amu said, her hands flying to her face.**

** "Its okay, Amu," Ikuto smiled.**

** Amu had on a tight purple tank top and black basket ball shorts, while Ikuto was wearing a light blue T-shirt and dark blue jeans.**

** Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and started toward the door.**

** When they got in the kitchen Ikuto dropped Amu's hand. They sat in the two empty chairs.**

** Amu's mom smiled at Ikuto, "So, Ikuto-kun? Am I right?"**

** "Yes ma'am," Ikuto answered with a smile.**

** "Well, Ikuto-kun, are you going to school anywhere?" Amu's dad asked, looking Ikuto in the eyes.**

** "Yes sir, I was going to the high school here, but I'm moving away to an all boys school in California," Ikuto said, then looked towar Amu, she was looking down and he could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. **

** Ikuto reached under the table and grabbed Amu's hand, pulling it in his lap.**

** Amu looked up at him, he smiled down at her, and she gave him a small sad smile.**

** Ikuto made small circles on the back of Amu's hand, she sighed. Her mom and dad were anonymous to all of this.**

** "When are you leaving?" Modori asked.**

** "Tomorrow," Ikuto said with a depressing sigh. Amu's head lowered as did his.**

** "Oh. Amu is leaving for school in two days,"**

** Amu and Ikuto's mouths dropped, "You didn't tell me about that," Ikuto said, squeezing Amu's hand some more.**

** "I…I swear I didn't know," Amu said.**

** "I'm sorry, honey, I didn't tell you yet. I'll explain more about it after dinner," Modori said and patted Amu's hand, that was holding her fork, with a smile.**

** "Um…it's okay, mom," Amu said looking up at her mother, 'Not only do I have to say goodbye to Ikuto, but I have to say goodbye to all my friends, too,' Amu lowered her head farther down, 'I have to cheer up so I can enjoy my night with Ikuto,' Amu thought, then looked up at Ikuto and gave him a real smile, he smiled back.**

** "Since he's going to an all boys school at least you don't have to worry about competition," Ami said trying to lighten the mood. Everyone laughed but Amu and Ikuto.**

** "She doesn't ever have to worry about that, I would never cheat on her," Ikuto said. Amu smiled and squeezed his hand.**

** "Oh is that so?" Modori said with a laugh.**

** Everyone ate in silence and small conversation.**

** "It was nice meeting you Ikuto-kun," Modori said with a bright smile, as Amu walked Ikuto to the door.**

** Amu turned toward Ikuto, "Well I'm going to see what this school thing is all about," she said, backing up toward the door. **

** "Okay," Ikuto said and started to turn away, but stopped, "You know I'm not sleeping on the floor, right?" **

** Amu smiled, "I kind of figured that,"**

** Ikuto smiled, then kissed Amu's forehead. Amu gasped, and Ikuto stepped looking at her face, "I'll see you up there," Ikuto smirked.**

** When Amu got in the living room, she sat on the chair opposite her parents. "Okay, what's going on mom?"**

** "Well honey, we don't have enough money to afford another year of high school here, so I sent in applications for scholarships, and this school accepted you, but…" Modori looked down.**

** "But what mom?" Amu asked.**

** "It's far away, and it's an all boy's school,"**

** "Okay," was all Amu said. She got up and walked to the stairs. "It's fine, I'll go," she said, her cool n'spicy character façade coming out. She walked to her room.**

** Ikuto was lying on her bed. Amu shut the door and walked to Ikuto. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up to were he was sitting, instead of lying, she sat down beside him, not letting go of his hand. Amu looked down at their joined hands, and stated making small circles on Ikuto's hand with her thumb.**

** "What's wrong," Ikuto asked, looking at her.**

** "Well…your leaving tomorrow, and I have to say goodbye to all my friends. And this whole school thing," Amu sighed and laid her head on Ikuto's shoulder.**

** He pulled his hand out of her's and wrapped his arm around her waist, then grabbed her hand, "It's okay, you'll make new friends and I'll call you every night, I promise,"**

** "O-okay," Amu smiled. She crawled in Ikuto's lap and laid her head on his chest.**

** "So did you get the school thing figured out?" Ikuto said, rubbing Amu's back with one hand, while she held on to the other.**

** Amu looked up at Ikuto, "Yeah. Mom said that we couldn't afford another year of high school here, so we sent out a lot of scholar ship applications, and an all boys school accepted me,"**

** Ikuto mouth fell open, his eyes showed complete shock, "An all boy's school? I don't want my Amu-koi around nothing but boys all day,"**

** Amu started laughing and cuddled her face in his chest, "It's okay Ikuto-koi I only see you, and they'll think I'm a boy, not a girl,"**

** "Good," Ikuto kissed the top of Amu's head.**

** "The side by the wall is mine," Amu said, looking up at Ikuto.**

** Ikuto smirked, "Only for a cost," **

** Amu looked down blushing, "a-and what might that be?" she said, fiddling with the bottom of her shorts.**

** "Hmm…" Ikuto said, tapping his finger on his chin, thinking. Amu bit her lip. "Kiss me," Ikuto muttered, grabbing Amu's chin, making her look him in the eye. Her blush deepening.**

** "B-but," Amu said, trying to look away'**

** "But what Amu?" Ikuto asked.**

** "It…it'll be my first kiss,"**

** "Am I not good enough for your first kiss?" Ikuto said, his eyes saddening.**

** "That's not what I mean, it's just…everything will be weird between us," Amu put her small hands on Ikuto's cheeks as she said this, "You are more than perfect for my first kiss. I just don't want to lose what we already have,"**

** "Amu we won't lose a thing," Ikuto moved closer to Amu, "We could gain more, become closer,"**

** "But you're moving away and I've never had a boyfriends before you. I want my first boyfriend to be around,"**

** "I'll come back. I promise," Ikuto said, moving a little closer.**

** "But I'm moving a way for school, too," **

** "We'll both come back,"**

** "O…okay," Amu said. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth a little bit. After a second or two Amu could feel Ikuto's breath on her lips. Then his mouth was on her's. His kiss was gentle; Amu kissed him back as good as she could, without knowing much about the subject. Ikuto licked Amu's bottom lip, she gasped, opening her mouth, Ikuto snakes his tongue inside her mouth, he lightly rubbed it on the roof of Amu's mouth. She moaned, and Ikuto smiled against her mouth. Ikuto pulled back for air and put his forehead on Amu's.**

** Ikuto smirked at Amu's blush, "That was pretty good for a first kiss wasn't it?"**

** Amu smiled at him, "Yeah."**

Another cliffy I know I'm evil. Lol. 4 more reviews and I'll update again....sorry it took so long, everything that could possibley go wrong did. :) If you want anything to happen in the next chapter let me know, and I may put it in, lol. got to make Ikuto more perverted though.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ikuto smirked, "I thought so," he kissed her again.

** There was a knock at the door. Ikuto let go of Amu's lips long enough for Amu to say a quick who's there, then kissed her again.**

** "It's me," Ami said, before opening the door, she saw Amu kissing Ikuto with her eyes closed and her arms around his neck. Ikuto had his arms around Amu's waist, his eyes were also closed. Then he opened one to see Ami watching them and blushing.**

** "I see you like to watch," Ikuto said smirking, then licked Amu's lips and stuck his tongue in her mouth making sure Ami could see. Amu kissed back for a minute, then stepped back.**

** "Stop teasing Ami, Ikuto," Amu said, playfully smacking him on his chest.**

** He smirked and stepped closer to Amu, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Am I only allowed to tease you?"**

** "Yes," the smirk on Amu's face came a surprise to Ami. Amu playfully pecked Ikuto on his mouth.**

** "You act so different when your around him," Ami said, confusingly.**

** Ikuto smiled at Amu then turned toward Ami, "It's because she can let down her outer character and show herself when she's with me. Because when we met she tried being all cool and spicy and I saw right through it," **

** Ami nodded smiling. "Since your dating Ikuto, can I have Kukai," Ami's face was flushed with redness.**

** "Um. Sure, but don't you think he's a little old for you?" Amu asked, as she sat down in Ikuto's lap. Ikuto had sat down on her bed, while he was talking.**

** "Age is just a number, babe," Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his head on her shoulder, "You would know as all people," Amu smiled and nodded her head. She did know of all people he was older than her by a few years, but she didn't mind dating a guy older than her, they have always kind of secretly been dating. But not really she had always thought of him as more than a friend but a tad less than a lover, but now she knows exactly what to think of him. And now she knows what those heart jumps and speeding heart rate, meant. Why she would always blush around him, or stutter and never get out what she wanted to say. Ever. Amu doesn't know how, or why it took her so long to realize that she was in love with Ikuto. Then she remembered her crush on Tadase, it was his fault. She could blame her blindness on him, she thought he was the one she loved, till she saw what a player he was, and how he hurt every girl he touched, or guy at that matter. He would sweeten up to them, get them to like him, screw them, and throw them to the ground. He tried that with Amu once but when she refused he was going to force her, but luckily Ikuto was close by and herd her yelling for him. When Tadase ran off after Ikuto beat him up she realized that she loved him, that was why she couldn't let Tadase get to her, she had Ikuto waiting at home for her. No one has saw Tadase since then.**

** "Amu," Ikuto said, pulling her out of her thinking state.**

** She shook her head and looked at him with a smile, "What is it Ikuto?'**

** He laid down, pulling Amu with him, Ikuto sat up again to pull the covers over them, "It's getting lat, you should go to sleep."**

** Amu looked around and noticed the lights were off, Ami wasn't in the room and it was eleven. Ikuto laid by her, putting his arm under her head, and the other one around her waist. Then laid his head on Amu's shoulder. She smiled, then leaned her head back enough to kiss Ikuto lightly on his mouth. "Goodnight,"**

** "Night," Ikuto smiled and kissed her, then closed his eyes. Amu soon drifted into a pleasant slumber.**

**The next morning Amu woke up to see Ikuto changing into his regular clothes. There were three suitcases sitting on her floor. A single tear fell down her cheek, 'He's leaving today,' **

** "Good morning, Kitten, Ready to go to the air port?"**

** Amu smiled the best she could, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Ikuto nodded then turned his back, "What are you doing?" Amu asked getting out of bed.**

** "Waiting on you to change and tell your parents were your going, so we can leave," Amu nodded, she got out a black linkin park T-shirt and some skinny jeans. All Amu did with her hair is pull it up in a pony tail.**

** She ran and told her parents were she was going then went outside, when she got there Ikuto was already there with his stuff in the car, "Utua will be there, to bring you back home," Amu nodded then put her head down, trying to keep the fact that she was crying from Ikuto. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "It's okay to cry, Amu, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm going to miss you like crazy, but I have to be strong, so it wont hurt you more. Remember you will hear from me every night rain, sleet, snow, or hail, I'll call you. And as soon as I get some time I'll come see you." Amu nodded again, Ikuto pulled her into a half hug, then went back to holding her hand. **

** When they got to the air port Utua was already there. The walk to the place were you see people off to was the hardest walk in her life. "Can't I just keep you…with me?" Amu asked.**

** Ikuto smiled, "I wish you could, it would be a hell of a lot easier for me and you. But I can't," Amu nodded. The loud speaker came on and announced that Ikuto's plane was leaving. He leaned down and kissed Amu one long last time, "I love you," he said, with tears in his eyes.**

** Amu started bawling and hugged Ikuto, "I love you too," Utua pulled her off of Ikuto and hugged her. Amu looked at Ikuto's retreating form and heard one last bye Amu.**

** Utua took Amu back home and Amu called and told all of her friends goodbye, not having the strength to do it in person after seeing Ikuto go.**

** She packed her bags and laid down to go to sleep.**

**That's all for the night. I need some help describing the plane ride and stuff before Amu goes to her dorm room. Any sugestions? If I don't get some help it will probly be a long time before I get to update. 4 more reveiws.**


End file.
